Kabuto's Story
by lspeakl
Summary: Orochimaru wants a kid boy, and Kabuto wants the money! But the story ends up pretty much like a Lit essay, with some fun facts init and the like. Please do r&r!
1. Prolouge

yo! im in this kinda lovey mood, but ill still try my best to make this a character assesment. in a fun way.

-

How He came

-

A bespectecled ninja jumped into the forest clearing and reported: ' Sir, ive found a person worthy to source the information for us!'

'Go get him quick!' The suede hissing voice replied.

-

'Guuuueh' yawned Kabuto. Ever since his parents death, he had been assigned a guardian, Mrs Seno. But she hardly even bothered to take care of him, besides washing his clothes and ironing them. And cleaning his 1 room apartment, which barely neeed maintenence, since he was brought up in am impeccably neat family of doctors. Who ever heard of a messy doctor, anyway? Stretching, he then trudged over to the toilet and was just about to reach for his toothbrush when..

'YO!' a voice cried out.

'eh?' the 17 year old youth responded.

'Orochimaru wants to hire you.' the ninja said, giving a thumbs-up sign while grinning.

'How much per month?' the young enterpreneur asked promptly

'Erm.. say aroung 500?'

'Deal! But whats this for anyway?'

'oh. Spying on kids..'

'500! JUST FOR SPYING ON KIDS?'

'yeah..'

'DEAL!'

-

And thus, Kabuto joined the Orochimaru gang.. Personally, Orochimaru just wanted some teen who needed TLC to adopt under his care. But being Orochimaru, he obviously couldnt just walk into an orphanage and ask for a kid. But actually, deep down in his heart, Orochimaru silently regretted not marrying some nice young lady when he was still considered cool and suave. So now almost in his 80's he wanted to be a kind loving papa. And that was how Kabuto came into the picture.

But on the other side of the pasture, the unidentified ninja was training Kabuto to bits and pieces to be a great ninja, hoping that getting some good ninja kid would impress Sir Orochimaru and hopefully end up with him not becoming feed for the snakes. (Acutally, not that Orochimaru loved sending innocent people to his snakes, but that he loved his snakes more than he loved his subordinates)  
So, some 5 days later, Kabuto came and presented himself to Orochimaru, already being a great ninja who specialised in all kinds of medical ninjutsu. Orochimaru was obviously elated, but as his snakes were hungry (they always were), the poor unnamed ninja still became snake food.

-

'You get it?' Orochimaru tenderly asked the startlingly handsome teen.

'Yes, Sir.' Kabuto replied, his mind only filled with the thought of money.

-

wakaka. This is the PROLOUGE! heex. ill start this story, and end each chapter with the reviews on the person focused on during that day. In other words, this wont be a very long story.. but please do review!


	2. Naruto

chapter 1 

**speak:** gomen gomen. for this fic, i'll be skipping through various parts of the story, plucking out bits which i feel like writing abt. The lit essay idea is kinda scrapped, but oh wells, i have no idea. happy reading!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto or anything related to him or his story, but i'm using bits of the story all around.

-

character assesment - naruto

'Hmm..' Kabuto looked at the sheet of paper which Orochimaru gave him. On one side, it wrote

'Today's mission, keep an eye on the kid called "Uzumaki Naruto" List down his abilities, what he is like, and basically all about him. Leaf's genins are getting quite strong' a blank line then 'good luck, my precious' Kabuto frowned. where had he last heard the words 'my precious'? he frowned again and continued reading 'p.s. If you notice any unique ability or strange markings, report that also.'

the other side read

'the attatched 1000yen is just bonus money for spending'. And true to the statement, a 1000 dollar note was attatched to the paper, with some sort of jutsu. Kabuto then pressed his palm on it and muttered the release words for binding jutsu. '_kai_' The dollar note then fluttered onto the floor. Kabuto pocketed it, a smile on his face. Why, he was already his boss's favourite!

-

'Guuuuuueh' Naruto yawned, his beaver hat lopsided as usual. Drool from the previous's nights sleep had gathered in one corner of his mouth, making him look innocent and .. cute. Kabuto noted these down. Naruto then rubbed his eyes with clenched fists and truged into the toilet.

a few minutes later, Naruto re-emerged, looking much fresher, and wearing his usual black and orange suit. Without breaking pace, he then walked into his little kitchen, and pulled out two packets of wasabi ramen. Ripping open the packets, he then tipped their contents into a big ramen bowl, and poured some hot water.

'Wait,' Kabuto noted 'where did he even get his hot water from?' he put an asterisk beside that point, to note whether it was a special skill that Naruto had.

After that, Naruto packed two cold lunches into his backpack, before returning to the table and finishing the bowl of ramen in one slurp. Kabuto also noted that he wiped his mouth on his right shoulder sleeve, which was visibly more worn out compared to that of his left shoulder.

During training that day, Naruto did harem no jutsu, trying to seduce Jiraiya into skipping training. Apparently he succeeded, and Jiraiya promptly went away, grinning in a perverted manner with his face chilli red.

Naruto then went to town, and bought a bowl of super duper hyper ultra yummy bowl of ramen, which then attracted a group of youths. In return, the shopkeeper gave Naruto 5 vouchers for a bowl of super duper hyper ultra yummy ramen, free. Naruto, elated, then sped off to Sakura's house, and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door, and seemed suprised to see Naruto. Still excited, Naruto then offered to treat Sakura to a bowl of super duper hyper ultra yummy bowl of ramen, only to be... rejected.

That seemed to sober Naruto, who then went to the back of the female hot springs resort at the outskirts of Konoha. Kabuto quickly jotted down 'seems to be a mild pervert, considering his age' but within a few minutes, Kabuto was forced to cancel that statement, as Naruto was seem dragging away Jiraiya by the ear, whose blood was dripping from the nose all the way. We know the reason why.

After that, the rest of the day was spent on training, and Naruto seemed to be trying to break a small rubber balloon by.. spinning it? Every few hours, he threw his hands upward and gave a huge groan, before continuing the spinning of the water. Once, Kabuto noted the Kyubii's seal around his belly button. He noted it down.

By the time he gave up, his hands were cut and bloody from the amount of chakra he had kept emitting. Kabuto noted down the Naruto seemed to have either expert chakra control, or a vast amount of chakra stored in him.

And before sleeping, Naruto ate another bowl of instant ramen. With beef.

-

Kabuto's Notes on Naruto

- Lazy, as when he wakes up, around 15 mins is spent on rubbing his eyes, pushing himself upright, and wiping away drool.

- sloppy, as he always seems to wipe his mouth on his sleeve after eating. seems very much like an ingrown habit.

seems to be able to produce hot water from nowhere

- manipulative, as he uses harem no jutsu to seduce a man who apparantly seems like his sensei into skipping training. Uses the oppurtunity to enjoy himself, such as visiting a ramen shop

- caring/sensitive as he tries to share some food vouchers with a female friend?. Unfortunately the person rejects him which leaves him looking very down

- determined, as he keeps on trying to break a small rubber balloon by swirling? its contents for hours. he does not stop even though his palms are grazed, and keeps emitting chakra, though not very consistently.

- repetitive, as he seems to eat a great deal of ramen, over a period of time.

overall, he seems to be learning a new jutsu, which involves the swirling of water in a balloon. he has a sensei who seems rather perverted and lazy, but Naruto still seems eager to learn from him. He dosent seem to have any prominent jutsu, but may have one in the future. Dosen't seem to have much of a talent, but has a curse seal like marking on his abdominal region. Couldn't see clearly, but worth keeping an eye on.

-

Kabuto presented his notes to Orochimaru, which was barely half a page long. Orochimaru then glanced through it, and seemed only interested in the phrase mentioning that Naruto maight have a curse seal.

'Thanks alot.' said the man, rather awkwardly, before dissmissing Kabuto.

-

'Hmm.' thought the teen. 'i think its time i paid my rent..'

-

ha! i know its rather awkward, so anybody who is willing to help me revise and edit my stories please intro yourself! i'd like the help ALOT! and also please review. if u wanna contact me, email me at 


	3. Sasuke

Chapter 2 

Character assessment, sasuke

Haha. I thought I'd better be good to Mrs Seno, since I do know of a Mrs Seno, and in fact she's a really nice person! So I'll make her seem appreciated in this 'lil fic of mine! And sorry for some irrelevant parts... I don't have the manga to refer to currently

DISCLAIMER AND SPOILER ALERT!  
I'm picking random parts outta the story to elaborate on (or fancify on) and use as plots, cuz I'm not really that creative a writer. Furthermore, it makes chapter updates alot more consistent and easier to keep track of. This alert and disclaimer applies to all my chappies okay? For the disclaimer, I don't own any characters specified in this entire story, but if I DO have a character, undoubtedly her name would be lspeakl. Yeahh.

-

Will I ever I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?  
Lyrics from All the Things she Said, Tatu

Listening to rock metal Lyrics from Girl all the Bad guys want, Bowling for Soup

One day you've gotta let it go Lyrics from Innocent, Our Lady Peace

So please baby try Lyrics from The Game of Love, Santana feat. Michelle Branch

Baby, you're all that I want Lyrics from Heaven, DJ Sammy and Yanou Feat

She's got a funny way of showing me how she cares Lyrics from Every Other Time, LFO

'Ahh... sweet money' Kabuto sighed, as he finally picked up the 'what to do' list for the money. The first priority was 'paying rent'. Following that was 'Getting a gift for Mrs Seno'. How surprising... Kabuto didn't even expect himself to place Mrs Seno on such a high priority. Glancing at the remainder of the list, he had no choice but to place Mrs Seno in that high priority position. After all, without Mrs Seno's help, he probably wouldn't have been able to fufill the remaining checks on the checklist. Items such as 'subi throwing stars', 'double blade kunai' etc. would probably have not even existed for him. He would probably have rotted away without by then.

Kabuto then headed off to the nearby hypermarket and purchased the necessary items, before heading back home. A piece of paper then fluttered by.

'Ah?' Kabuto questioned under his breath as he looked at the writing. It wrote: 'Remember to practise chidori. Fight Naruto.' What the! Kabuto almost voiced out loud. The only people who could use the chidori were.. Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. But judging from the handwriting, it must have been Sasuke. But wasn't Sasuke already under Orochimaru-sama's care? Wait.. he wasn't, was he? Kabuto scrunched his brow. His memories seemed kind of jumbled. Ah? Then suddenly the thought struck him. Just yesterday, Orochimaru-sama had given him the Magic Mirror of Time. No wonder he was so jumbled! He could switch his mindset back and forth in the naruto storyline

Back home, Kabuto then read the instructions at the back of the mirror. It went along this line:

1. Use this to travel through time, not to comb your hair.  
2. To go anytime in the Naruto series, look into me and concentrate on which part of the story you want to go to.  
3. I've jumbled your thoughts, cause I'd just randomly inserted the entire the entire Naruto series into your brain. Don't sweat this out. It's quite simple actually.  
4. Don't break me! Cause if you do, you'll just get bad luck!(inserts heart)

Kabuto sweatdropped. What kind of a mirror was this? Then he noticed some fine print. It went: 'Oh, and you can't see your own future. Parts where you existed will be blanked out.' How handy. Kabuto sighed. Wearily, he then removed his spectacles with one hand, while using the edge of his shirt to clean his spectacles. Just then, something beeped.

'Beep beep!'

'Beep beep!'

Kabuto haphazardly jammed his spectacles onto his face, and hunted for that beeping noise. Aha! It came from.. the mirror! Kabuto picked it up, and not knowing what else to do, peered into the glass piece. Almost immediately, Orochimaru's face appeared, along with a series of ripples.

'AAH!' Kabuto yelled, almost dropping the mirror.

'Ah? Didn't you read the fine print?' Orochimaru asked the stunned youth.

'I guess not all..' The youth replied hesitantly

'Anyway, your next mission is to spy on Sasuke!' Orochimaru chirped, sounding like a mix of bird and nails on chalkboard. 'A thousand dollars bonus if you finish it within the hour!' The face disappeared as quickly as it did appear.

'Damn.' Kabuto cursed. 'I still had some questions to ask him..' He then decided to complete the mission. After all, who could ever have enough money? The young man smiled. Picking up the mirror, he then looked into its depths and thought silently: Bring me to a situation where Sasuke and Naruto are having a fight for their lives. Even as he was thinking the thought, he felt the ground beneath him start to spin, and somehow lost all sense of direction as the world around him spun like never before.

As the ground stabilized, Kabuto realised that he wasn't suffering motion sickness or anything of that sort. Amazing. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash. Impulsively, he jumped backwards and pulled his emergency kunai out of its sheath in his sock, bracing it against his palm, ready to stab, when suddenly he spotted Sasuke. The battle! Just then, Naruto came rushing toward him at lightning speed. Ah! Then a 'whooshing' sound was heard, and Kabuto realised that.. Naruto had ran through him! wow.. Jumping backwards, Kabuto then hid himself behind a large boulder, and started to observe.

Sasuke was obviously in his Second stage of the curse seal. His hair was flared up, white and devilish, and his eyes had become dark hollows with two piercing yellow balls serving as pupils. His speed was amazing, but looking at Naruto, they both were probably at around the same power level. And Naruto hadn't even fully unleashed his Kyuubi. Amazing. If he ever got a fully impacted hit from either of them, he would most likely be unable to continue any report for a long long time to come. Kabuto shuddered.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, and did a few hand-seals at superb speed, while turning around. As his body completed the turn, he let out the large breath he was holding, only to have it come out in a HUGE fireball. In fact, the flame was at such a high temperature that it looked blue. Darkish blue. Even in his unusual form, Kabuto still felt the massive heat wave sweep over him, and felt his hairs singeing. Another amazing feat.

Naruto however, was now emitting a reddish chakra, which apparently had shielded him from the flames. A physical attack! Tha.. that can't possibly be. It never happened before, unless it was spun at such high speeds that it caused the dust in the air to solidify or wind to spin at a speed so that the attack was spun off course. No.. This chakra.. He then noticed the state of Naruto clothes. The chakra had burned some parts of it, while cutting up other parts. Simply amazing.

The battle then continued for a few more hours, with both sides seemingly equally matched. Then he noticed Naruto's speed increasing. Or was it that Sasuke was slowing down? Probably the latter. But Sasuke noticed too, and suddenly rained a barrage of attacks on Naruto, until he pushed Naruto off the edge of the waterfall. Ow.

Then came the part where both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be doing something with both their chakras. Naruto seemed to be.. spinning his, while Sasuke seemed to.. compressing it into this ball structure.. Kabuto gasped. That was the legendary palm Justus, Rasengan and Chidori. How could they have mastered such intricate Justus at such a young age? Kabuto was awestruck. He penned it down hurriedly.

Then both turned around simultaneously, and charged at each other at lightning speed. The next thing Kabuto knew was that there was this big explosion, and there was this ball of nuclear? chakra just above the surface of the water. Kabuto saw Sasuke and Naruto's shadows vaguely in the ball of highly charged chakra. Yet another amazing feat. Evil chakra against demon chakra. which would prevail as the stronger one? The chakra suddenly exploded, and Kabuto was pushed back a few centimetres by the sheer force of it. Even in his 'shadow' form.

Kabuto was squatting over a toilet bowl, clutching on to his notebook and pen for dear life. Opening his eyes a slit, Kabuto then realised the change in area. 'What the!' Kabuto exclaimed. He then stood up, and dug for the freshest memory in his brain. The Sasuke and Naruto battle. Chidori. Rasengan. Chakra. Level two. Good. The facts were still there. Kabuto then raced out, thankful that he had transported to the time before the battle. He then raced home, and started penning down all that had went down, and all that he remembered.

Kabuto's notes on Sasuke

Power-hungry as he activates his curse seal Level two at a early stage battle

Naive as he probably doesn't know the soul exchange rate for the curse seal, especially for the much accelerated level two curse seal.

Accomplished as he masters the Chidori at such a young age, along with Naruto who masters the Rasengan. Probably knows many more Jutsus

Has effective chakra control as he can blow a fireball of a big size, yet with enough pressure that the flame is hot enough to turn blue.

Here, Kabuto then inserts some of his memory into a piece of glass (somewhat like putting info into a floppy disc) of the heated battle, which would happen soon.

'Orochimaru-sama, the info.' Kabuto said with respect, while handing over the paper with the shard of glass.

'Glass, huh?' Orochimaru then commented, as he glanced at his watch.

'Congrats, boy. You made it at the 59th minute and 51st second.' A fresh thousand-dollar note was pressed into Kabuto's palm.

'Ah? Didn't I spend a few hours in the looking glass?' Kabuto queried

'Time varies in different dimensions, boy. And it truly is a gift that you could unlock the time travel secret..' Orochimaru said as wistfully as he could.

Kabuto's eyes widened. He never knew that only certain powers were unlocked to certain people. But he knew now.

'Keep the mirror then,' Orochimaru ordered.

'Yes, sir.' Kabuto smiled. He was starting to like his new boss more and more.

Knock knock Kabuto rapped twice on Mrs Seno's door.

Hesitantly, a person opened the door, her fear only changing to joy and suprise.

'Kabuto!'

'Ahh... Mrs Seno, here's only a small thank-you gift for all your help all these while.' Kabuto said, hoping he sounded more grateful than he felt. He felt like Jell-o. Mrs Seno smiled.

'Thanks!' She replied, while accepting the boquet of flowers, smiling.

haha! not bad huh? sorry I got hooked to the songs, so much so I inserted a whole bunch of extracts from them at the top. P if you don't like it please feedback, yes? )) i think this chapter is longer than the previous few! And sorry my internet crapped up, so it took me a while to post this. Thanks!


End file.
